To Robin, With Love
by nomey1
Summary: A letter written to Robin from his mother explaining her life and the events that take place before the actual events of the game.


**Hello. It has been a long while since I have posted anything onto this website, let alone anything new. I had this one particular story in my notebook for about a year but never did anything with it. The Fire Emblem Amino group that I am a part of recently had a contest so I thought, "Oh, this would be perfect for that" so I went ahead and typed it all up, edited it, and posted it there. It got a lot of good feedback so I got the idea to go ahead and post the story on here as well.**

 **My main motivation for writing this is that, in Awakening, Robin's mother is only briefly mentioned in the game and that is all we get. We don't know what she looks like or what her life was like. We don't even know what Robin's life was like before the events of the game. It is something that I love thinking about and so, finally, I decided to write this letter-esque story from the mother's perspective.**

 **Well, enough with the boring chit chat. I hope you all enjoy this little piece. ^_^**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, or the artwork that is used for this story. The only thing that I own is my writing.**_

* * *

I thought I knew where my life was going. Most things had been planned out for me since I was a young child. I never thought to question my parents or the decisions they made. I had no reason to since that was the way things simply were; you did what you were to and everything would be fine. We trusted in the Grimleal, Fate and its designs for the future that had yet to be. Grima would one day awaken once more and use his godly powers to cleanse the world of all the filth and impurities by destroying everything. That was what the Grimleal had faith in and accepted as truth; including my parents. I thought I believed it, too.

My meeting with your father was arranged by our parents. They must have seen something profitable that would come of our union and guided us towards that path. I didn't see anything there at first, or what people were imagining of our future. I don't know if he saw anything either, but Validar did not hesitate and took me by the hand.

Over time, I realized what so many of the Grima faithful saw in him. He would one day take over as leader of the Grimleal and they had high hopes for him due to his high aptitude of the dark arts, the strength he carried on his shoulders, and the conviction to see the return of their god during his lifetime. He was completely devoted to the cult and did whatever he deemed as necessary for the cult. The only thing that ever brought him down was his unworthiness of being Grima's host and bearing the powers that came with it. Still, he never wavered and I followed along like the good puppet I was.

The first time I ever stopped in my blinded tracks was the day you were born. I had never felt so much pure love before in my life that I thought I would have died on the spot. I smiled and cried as I held you in my arms and took in all your beautiful qualities: your chubby cheeks, your wiggly toes, and your bright eyes that lit up mine. I never wanted to let you go. But your father snatched you from my hold as soon as he caught sight of something that would change our lives forever; the mark of Grima on your right hand. The very one that you have been so curious about ever since you were little.

I'm sorry it took me so long to find a way to tell you. I'm sure you were getting tired of the "when you're older" excuse. Maybe that's why you looked so troubled this morning and why you stormed out so quickly. I just didn't know if you should know the truth or how you would handle it if you did. I am writing this all out now because I am finally ready to tell you. Not only are you ready to know, but you also deserve the truth.

The more your father talked about your future and the plans he made, the more terrified I became. You had absolutely no choice in the matter and my words only fell on deaf ears. Destiny chose you, without asking, to be the one to bring about Grima. You had yet to learn of the world, form opinions, find your own voice. Your life just began and already you were forced onto the one-way road to annihilate the world. I wanted so much better for you. That's when I started to get angry at myself for the passive life I lived. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to become like me. Instead, all I wished for you was to be free like the bird I named you after.

So, for the first time in my life, I decided to take action on my own. I waited for the perfect night to take you and the absolute necessities out of that house. I knew that nowhere in Plegia would be safe enough, having no family or friends that would take my side. We hopped around for a while until I found a remote village somewhere in the outskirts of Ylisse.

You know the rest. The little home I built for us and the peaceful life we lived. I took any odd jobs I could here and there in order to make money for us, including some mercenary work since I knew how to use a sword. I tried to raise you well and give you everything I could. I couldn't always afford those fancy books you adored but, when I could, it was always worth seeing the bright smile on your face. You were a great kid and have grown up into a wonderful, mature adult.

Wherever life takes you, I hope you always make decisions for yourself and choose the paths you want to take. Don't let anybody control your freedom.

I am leaving this letter at home just in case you return while I am gone, but I hope to explain everything properly to you in person and answer all the questions you might have. If I don't find you while I am out searching, I hope to see you by dinner. I'll make your favorite dinner as an apology, alright?

I love you, Robin.


End file.
